Sonic chaos 2: Voids revange
by sonicspeedx13
Summary: Shadow is helping a misteryess person and attacking sonic, meanwhile the Chaotix go to try and find Shadow, the epic battle between good and evil is just begining rated T please Review


Auther note: there are some stuuf from the geat fan made movie nazo unleashed, please dont get angry at me or what not just becues i used some of.

Doctor Robotnik sighed "what am I supposed to do with that irritating hedgehog!" he yelled in his base. The Death egg 2.0 witch was right now underground. He was in the control room, where robots where running everywhere trying to get stuff finish. "I mean it's not like I can just blow up the world…then how could I rule the world…if only I had a chaos emerald…" then he snapped his hand and pressed a few buttons "that's it! Take the chaos emeralds and the Sol emeralds…and the master emerald, and then I can blow up this world! And make a new one overtop it! I'll be invincible!" he smiled and laughed.

Knuckles was sleeping, his head was on the Master emerald. This was the source of the Chaos emeralds power him then herd a buzzing sound. Knuckles grunted and scratched his head. The buzzing sounds keep going. "Gah…who's doing that!" he yelled. He opened his eyes and saw a short person dressed in black come up to knuckles. It held its hand out and Knuckles blacked out.

When he came to again he jumped up and looked at where the Master emerald should be…

"NO!" he yelled, it was gone, all that was there was a hole that kept it up. "Who did this!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the ground and make a huge hole.

Sonic smiled as he ran through the desert. He jumped off a cliff and did a flip and landed perfectly and keeps on running. Sonic then herd a ring. He looked around and then rembered it was him. He lifted up his hand to his face, flipped over the watch that he had under his gloves "who is it?" he asked

"It's me!" a boys voice came in, it was tails voice, a fox that was smart, about as smart as Robotnik.

"What is it?"

"Its knuckles, he won't talk to me…and he's all angry, he keeps braking stuff"

"I'll be there!"

"But you don't know where we-"

"I'll find out" me smiled and turned it off. And ran off.

"Ah here we are" he said as he saw trees being flown into the air, he ran towards it and stopped see a tree almost hit him. He jumped and ran on the tree and jumped on it and landed behind Knuckles and tripped him. He had fallen. Knuckles and then jumped up

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Hey…knuckle head, have you seen what you just did?" sonic asked

"The master emerald! IT IS GONE!" he yelled. "Wait! I got and idea! You have all 7 Chaos emeralds we can use it to find the Master emerald!"

Sonic did a little smile "I don't have it"

"What?"

"Well…"

What Sonic did was a little dumb, you see, he was running like he always dose…he ran and found Robotnik's base, and was feeling lazy that day, so he used all 7 chaos emeralds to go super and destroy the base, Robotnik turned on his new robot…the metal Knuckles, he was strong, but sonic had him…but Metal Knuckles had guns on him and Robotnik yelled to give the Chaos emeralds to him…but sonic teleported them -using chaos control- away. Robotnik sent metal knuckles to attack but didn't help and he destroyed the rest of the base, and then Robotnik flew away underground.

"YOU USED OUR ONLY CHANCE TO FIND THE MASTER EMREALD AND IT IS GONE!" Knuckles yelled.

"Yep" sonic nodded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"A little?"

"You idiot!" knuckles said and sighed and threw a punch at Sonic. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"I'm not letting you go this time!" he yelled and keeps throwing punches at him. Sonic keep dodging them and then he kicked knuckles as hard as he could and he was thrown into the sky 50 yards into the sky. "This is going to hurt…3…2…" Knuckles then hit the ground and huge rocks and dirt and trees where thrown into the sky. "0" sonic said. Tails ran over to Sonic "sonic! What did you do?"

"Calming Knuckles with my own therapy"

"Soonnniiiiccc!" tails pouted.

"What?" he said and laughed as Knuckles came back full of dirt and rocks. "So….are you feeling better?"

"y-ya…I bet it was Robotnik that did it"

"Yep, must be" Sonic said "who else dose this?"

"So then let's go and find him!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well…we don't know where he is at"

"I'm right here" Robotnik yelled. He flew down on his little ship…thingy…

"Now, where is it at Eggman?"

"I've told you to stop calling me that!"

"What? Eggman?"

"YES that!"

"Too bad Eggman, Eggman, Eggman" sonic sang

"SONIC!" tails and knuckles said at once.

"Oh right, all right Robotnik give us it now!"

"Give you what! I came to get the master emerald! Where is it?"

"Don't be the victim here Robotnik! We know you did it!

"Do you have real proof that I did it?"

"Um…" Knuckles blinked.

"Now I wana know where you hid it!"

"We don't know, YOU STOLE IT!"

"I'm tired of this! Metal knuckles…take care of them!" he yelled.

Then there was an explosion, and a red being stood infrunt of them. He had 7 red spikes, 2 of the right, 2 on the left and 3 in the back of his head. He had the same shape of birth mark on his chest like the real knuckles. He had green eyes. His arm his hands where like the knuckle's but his spikes where bigger…and sharper. His legs where bigger then Knuckles and so was his feet.

Metal knuckles went into a fighting pose.

"Target: Sonic….Knuckles….Tails…attacking now" and then it ran and diapered, it then was seen right behind Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled but it was too late, Metal Knuckles punched Knuckles in the back and he feel to the ground. Metal Knuckles stomped on Knuckles back. Sonic then ran and jumped and kicked metal Knuckles in the face, it sent him into the sky. Sonic landed on the ground.

"Ow…my foot" he said. Metal knuckles came back and punched sonic, but Sonic was to fast and dodged it…but only by a hair. 'I'm not going to be able to take this much more' Sonic thought.

Tails took out something and ran near Sonic and Metal Knuckle's fight and threw a coin at Metal knuckles, it got on his back and he stopped in a mid punch. He just stood there. And then sparks came out. "Will…be…back" it said. Robotnik flew and picked up Metal Knuckles

"You got lucky! But I will upgrade him! He'll be so power-full! And I will find out where you put the Master emerald at!" with that he flew away.

"Chaos control!" Shadow's voice could be herd as a flash happen in a cave. Shadow, the black hedgehog with red lining on his spikes, red eyes, white fur on his chest, rings on his wrist and legs, and carved shoes.

He came with the huge green emerald…the Master emerald. "I have this for you…now give me what I want" he said

"All in due time…my good friend; soon you will be able to see Maria soon"

"Just tell me…who are you?"

"I am one who has lost things and people dear to me, with the Master emerald I can help you, as you can help me" He sighed. "My body…my REAL body, was destroying, and my soul was almost gone when I found the form of a great hedgehog…Sonic…and I based my form on him…and so, this is what I got. Scars are from my own body…but a body molded by sonic; it took much power to do, lucky there was the master emerald near by"

"…I see, but what of these 'stones of life'?"

"Those stones...ah yes now I remember. One each representing something…space life power time mind reality"

"And you have the one for space?"

"It's the same as Chaos control….but much more power, able to teleport an entire planet!" he smiled. "Soon, we will boulth have revenge…but Sonic the hedgehog… he will try and find the Master emerald, maybe…maybe we should stop him"

Shadow made a fist "yes…I will take care of him" and he took out a gray chaos emerald

"Chaos….CONTROL!" he yelled and in a flash he was gone.

Sonic ran into the city. He jumped onto a car and watched around. He smiled; he turned his head up to see the Tornado, Tails plain, was flying around. He sighed and then jumped off the car and then ran down and then he ran right up a building and jumped off the edged and landed on the wing of the Tornado. "So where are we heading?"

"G.U.N, they might be able to help us out, even get Shadow to he-" then there was an explosion. And the engine on the Tornado broke out. "What?! How! It was all fine!" Tails yelled and the Tornado went down. "HOLD ON!" Tails yelled and then there was impact and Sonic thrown off and it went black wean he came to he saw the face of shadow. "Shadow! Ah this is great that your-" Shadow then grabbed Sonic by the neck chocking him

"Here?" Sonic sqicked out.

Shadow growled and slammed Sonic into the ground. Shadow then threw Sonic into the sky. Sonic did a flip and landed on his feet. "Hey, what's with the big fight?" he asked

"You are not going to ruin my chances!" he said and ran to Sonic. Sonic jumped over Shadow just in time. "Come on, you wana to party now? I was thinking later, right now I got to get the Master emerald…so…bye" Sonic said and ran...

"Grr, get back here!" Shadow yelled and started to glide on the ground with his shoes, still going as fast as sonic.

Sonic sighed wondering what was wrong with Shadow. He then saw Shadow behind him. "All right, if you wana race, lets go!" he then started to go as fast as he could and a huge boom happen, he broke the sound barrier. Shadow growled and did the same.

Sonic finely found a dirt road and keep going down onto it. He then stopped, it took him a while, but he stopped, he looked around. "Where did he-" then a flash happen and he was punched right in the face. Sonic fell to the ground. Shadow sighed and shook his head. "I'll be seeing you" Shadow said and ran away.

"Sonic! Sonic! Are you ok?" Tail's voice was herd. Sonic sighed and open his eyes. He coughed. "Right…" he got into a sitting passion."What was that all about?" Tails asked

"I don't know…he said something about not ruining his changes…" sonic got up."But anyways lets get go-" then there was a blast and trees fell down in the past. "Oh no" Sonic shook his head and Robotnik appeared. "Hello Sonic the hedgehog!" he said and smiled. "It been a while…I've been trying to find Master emerald…and yet to find it…so now I want you to meet the X-113: AKA: robo scorp!" he yelled and a huge metal scorpion with 3 metal tails came out of the forest, distorting the trees.

"All right Eggman…I'll play" sonic smiled.

"You won't be saying that soon!" Robotnik yelled. The metal scorpion's tails struck out to attack Sonic, Sonic jumped and the tail got stuck into the ground, Sonic jumped and used his shoes and grinded on the tail. He went up and then down. Another tail came to attack; Sonic jumped and went to grind on that one. He then saw the eyes. 8 eyes. He jumped and went into a ball and attacked on eye. It blew up and Sonic was thrown to the ground. Lucky he landed on his feet. "Watch out Sonic!" Tails yelled,

Sonic saw the Claws come and try to attack him. He jumped on to it and ran on it and jumped off it and attacked an eye. He jumped over. 'Good 2 down, 6 more to go!' he thought.

"Gah you'll wish you didn't do that Sonic! Robot scorp, gun mode!"

The Claws went into the body and out came huge machine gun came out, "attack!" Robotnik yelled and it started to fire. Sonic keep running dodging all of the gunshot then saw that it was charging up for something, then he saw the tails they where glowing. "Oh no" he said and started to run. And then a huge green blast happen blowing up the ground around sonic, Tails, and knuckles and they where flown into the sky.

Sonic looked at where he was in the sky, he was vary high up, he then was going down. He smiled as he saw the metal scorpion. He then went into a ball and went zooming down vary fast.

"All right!" he cheered feeling the wind hit him. He was now going vary fast. He was almost there…almost…almost…BOOM. He hit the metal scorpion right in the eyes and one broke. He smiled as he ran onto the scorpion. "All right come on!" yelled he turned and saw the cannon charging. He smiled and jumped off and keeps running. '3…2….1... .' Sonic then jumped onto the scorpion and the cannon fired and Sonic jumped off as it exploded he was thrown into the sky he closed his eyes and someone caught him. He looked up and saw Tails flying by propelling his 2 tails like a helicopter. "Hey Tails" Sonic said. "Where's Knuckles."

"I don't know…but he must be…wait is that him" he pointed and there was something behind Robotnik, but they could not see, Robotnik was freaking out. Sonic laughed as

Knuckles jumped and started to attack Robotnik. After a few moments Sonic said "all right Tails lets land."

They descended down the ground and then sonic walked up "all right Knuckles, I think that all the pain we should do to the Egghead." Sonic said

"Grr…fine" he said and jumped down.

"You…you'll pay for this! I won't forget this!" Robotnik yelled and flew away as fast as he could.

"Well now that's that is over lets-"

Then everything went black, Sonic could see knuckles and Tails, but everything else went black. "What happen!? Tails!" Knuckles yelled.

"I-I don't know" Tails said sounding worried.

"It is good to see you again…Sonic the hedgehog" a voice said…a voice Sonic

Remembered.

And then they where on a island…and they herd the sound of the sea…Sonic turned around and saw they where on a floating Island "are we on…Angel island?" Sonic asked.

"No" Knuckles said "this place is way different…I don't see any land near by…like there should be"

"Sir Sonic the hedgehog" a voice said, and an old man that looked like an Echidna and had a beard and had a staff to hold him up "it is good to see you again"

"It's Sonic" Sonic said and smiled.

"well…Sonic, I wish I could say good day to you, but today is a bad day…the Life stones have been lost!"

"The life stones?" Tails asked

"Yes the life stones, they hold the balance for all the worlds, since this is the middle world, witch helps all other worlds to stay alive."

"Ya, ya I know, Chaos Zone"

"This place has other names as well, but I will not get into it"

"Wait a moment" Knuckles said. "This is the place…that you stopped Void in…and Metal Sonic?"

"It's where I got the power to go Hyper" Sonic shrugged. "Anyways" he said turning to the Old man. "Who took these 'life stones' and why did you pick us?" he asked.

"ah yes…a evil being that waged war on us and this he just…vanish, then he was seen at a temple where the Life stone are…and then they where gone, and so was he…we found a portal going into your world, I picked you because of your powers…please stop him, or all the worlds will fall into darkness.

Sonic smiled "leave it to us! We'll find them as fast as sound!"

The old man nodded "good, now go, you have a long journey" he then threw up his hands and a flash a happen, and then they where next to the broken Scorpion "all right, we got to find them Life stones…and where the Life stones are, we are bound to find the Master emerald!" Sonic said.

"He's right" Tails smiled.

"Then we are all in, great, lets get rocken'!" he yelled and ran.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled, he sighed and walked over to the Tornado…it was fixed?! But… he had to think about it later. "Come on Knuckles hop in fast!" Knuckles jumped into the back and Tails took off.

Victor the Crocodile sat in his desk blasting some music in his headset. He had a gold chain on his neck that was bouncing as he bobbed his head up and down, and then there was a bang with the door. Victor turned the music down and opened his yellow eyes. It was Charmy…

"Hey Victor whatcha doing! Do you wana go out side and do something...oo maybe we can see if Espio left for training and look at his ninja gear! Or…or-"

"Charmy!" Victor yelled. "Calm down! I knew giving you that money for candy was a bad idea! Now stop playing around! You knew what happen last time you played with Espio's stuff!"

"Oh ya…" Charmy said, and then laughed. What happens was this:

Charmy sunk into Espio's room during a time when he went to do some training. He got into his scrolls and swords, Charmy didn't get hurt, but when Espio found him he said "so you wana know what a real ninja can do?" in a little bit of a ticked off voice. And then with that Espio used his power of being a chameleon and disappeared and then grabbed Charmy and threw him into the roof and his head was stuck in the roof for about half a day. When Victor found out he sort of got really mad and tried to attack Espio but missed and got his head hit by the refrigerator.

Victor sighed. Then the phone rang. He went over and picked it up "hello?"

"Yes is this the Chaotix?" a man asked.

"Yes this is the Chaotix" Victor said Charmy flew by "hey who's that, please tell me!"

"CHARMY!" Victor yelled and grabbed Charmy and threw him into his desk and locked him in there.

"Is there something wrong sir?" the man said

"Oh no…no…its all fine now, so what is?"

"Right, well, I am part of the G.U.N, and all of our agents are busy at the moment, and one agent, Shadow the hedgehog has gone missing and has turned off his com link"

"And you want us to find him and find out if he needs any help?"

"Well…yes"

"Right, well…how much are we talking here, how much money?"

"Well…"

An hour later Espio got home and walked in the room and sighed and sat on the couch, the desk was in the back next to the couch. "Victor…why is the desk moving?" he yelled.

"Oh I threw Charmy into the desk…"

"Oh…ok" Espio went over and open it and then Charmy shot out and hit his head onto the roof. "Ow!" he yelled and fell to the floor. Espio sighed and Victor ran down "all right men we are ready for our next task, and we will be paid big, big, and big!"

"Really! How much!" Charmy asked.

"I yelled it out so many times, how come you don't remember!"

"I to busy trying to get out"

"Anyways..." he said and then sang "I'm not going to tell you"

"Victor!"

"We don't have time! Pack up! Its time for us to find Shadow the hedgehog!"

"Shadow…?" Espio said tilting his head

"Yes, he's gone missing and no one has seen, or herd from him, this is great! We are going to be rich rich rich!"

"Ya! Let's go!" Charmy yelled.

Espio sighed. "Right…let's go"

Shadow stood outside the cave and watched the sky. He then herd it…the sound of him coming back. Shadow turned and looked into the cave.

"So…what next" he asked

"What's next…what's next is that Old Man told Sonic and his gang that we stole the stones…to bad that they don't know the true version of it…"

"So what do we do?" Shadow asked

"What we do…what we do is stop them! Stop them at all cost! We can not let our dreams be destroyed by the idiots of this world who call them self's 'heroes'"

"You're right…we should go and stop-"

"No! No…I can't stop them…well not in the form I am in now…it being all destroyed…but I can use my power to stop them, yes, we shall destroy them! Go forth Shadow! Soon we will see the people we love…vary soon" Shadow nodded and went away.

"Soon…vary soon, old friend" a green light appeared and then flickered off.

"Sonic, do you know where to find this guy"

"No idea" Sonic said as he jumped off a cliff and landed perfectly. He keeps running and saw shadow "here we go again!" Sonic yelled. And the cliff behind Sonic blew up.

Sonic jumped up on one rock, then to another, and then he saw a bolder coming to crash down on him. He jumped and went into a ball and went right through it he then jumped on the top of it then jumped off it.

Sonic looked to see where Shadow was, and then he felt a huge pain in his back. As he fell he turned and saw Shadow. "You better give up on your search Sonic!" Shadow yelled.

"And miss out on all this fun, no way!"

"So be it…chaos control!" he yelled and in a flash he was right up in Sonic face. Sonic smiled and used all his power to kick Shadow in the face. Shadow dropped the Chaos emerald he had. Sonic caught it "chaos control" he said and in a flash a he was on the ground. He felt a little light headed, because he never really got used to it. Knuckles ran over. "Sonic! You ok-"

"Knuckles behind you!" Sonic yelled. As Sonic yelled that Knuckles turned and saw Shadow running. Knuckles slammed his fist into the ground and paces of rocks came out and hit Shadow. Sonic ran and jumped, then span into a ball and zoomed right to Shadow and hit him. Shadow was thrown into the ground. Sonic jumped and stopped to attack Shadow.

"Now. I'm going to stop" he said and walked away. Shadow got right back up and ran to Sonic "I must stop you!" he yelled "for Maria…I have to do this"

"Maria? So that's what's this is about…Shadow she is dead…it was her time, let go of it" Sonic said

"NO!" he yelled and teleported right infrunt of Sonic. "And if you are looking for the life Stones…you'll have to get through me!"

"Shadow…I can't do this" he said.

"Then die!" he yelled and snapped his finger and an explosion happen and Sonic was sent flying.

"Sonic! You idiot!" Knuckles yelled. He ran and caught Sonic. Sonic coughed, he jumped up and sighed. "Can you keep him busy?"

"Ya"

"Then I'll see you" he said and picked up the Chaos emerald "Chaos! Control!" and then he was gone.

Shadow ran over. "Where is sonic!"

"Gone…and if you wana find him…your going to have to get through me" he then got into a fighting pose.

Shadow laughed "so be it"

Sonic papered out side a cave "huh…this is not where I wanted to go… hey that power! The master emerald!" he yelled and ran into the Cave and saw the glow of the Master emerald.

"Hmm…the power must have drawn the Chaos emerald here"

"And so much more then that" a voice said.

Sonic turned "who's there!?"

"An old friend who needs some help…" then a beam hit Sonic in the head; Sonic fell down and dropped the Chaos emerald.

"Almost there…almost…THERE! Yes my body is complete!" and then out came a green hedgehog with a black jacket and 2 claw scar marks on his chest. He had blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Me…I'm your copy…you might not remember me…but we fought for the power of Time and Space itself…but that metal Hedgehog came and ruined it"

"Metal sonic…waits! You can't be"

"Yes…it is me…Void!" he smiled and grabbed Sonic and threw him into the wall; he was thrown 3 feet into the rock hard wall. "And my powers are as great as ever"

"Shadow…you tricked him!"

"tricked him…no…we boulth want revenge, me with the metal hedgehog and him with the death of his girlfriend"

"Gah, I don't care!" Sonic yelled "it was your own fault! You keep fallowing Robotnik's orders and then one thing or another; you're going to get hurt!"

"NO!" he yelled. "Robotnik…understood me…that metal hedgehog, threw me into that world, in that world I watched it come back to life…and then the Life stones…I herd what they could do…already my body was broken. And I knew only the power of Chaos could save me…but with luck you came to that island…I was in a bush, and I copy your DNA…but that all I got…nothing more, I needed more then just that…and now…I know so much about you, oh this is fun stuff to look at"

"You went into my head? Well that's a new thing"

"I have no time for you; I and shadow have people to bring back! CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled and jumped on the Master emerald and was gone.

"I don't have time for you!" Shadow yelled and punched Knuckles, Knuckles lifted his hand and there fist collided. Shadow didn't say anything, but knuckles meepped in pain.

"GAH!" he said and released his hand and shook his "o wowow!" he yelled and jumped up and down.

"…get out of my way" he said and walked up to knuckles and grabbed him and threw him into the now distorted cliff.

"Vary good Shadow" Voids voice came.

"Good, you're here"

"Of cores …let's get started"

"Are we there yet?" Charmy said sleepily.  
"You asked that 5 minute ago!" Victor said

"I know…"

They where in the forest, this was where Shadow was last seen.

"So, where do we look" Charmy said.

"I found something" Espio said and walked over and saw some cuffs. The cuffs where silver and had shiny blue lining. "This…this belongs to…Si-"

And before Espio could say anything he was picked up off the ground. "Who's there!" a voice came out.

"E-Espio, Victor, and Charmy!" they all said at once.

"Oh" there was movement form the trees and down came a silver hedgehog with 5 spikes infrunt of him and 2 behind him. And then they all knew who it was

"Silver!" Espio said

"Ya…that's me, I somehow got trapped in this time…and then I saw Shadow headed to that cave east of here.

"Really?" Espio said

"Ya"

"Yes! Our first brake, soon we'll get that money in no time!" Victor said and ran off

"Wait for me!" Charmy yelled and flew after him

"It was nice meeting you again…" Espio bowed and then ran off to them

"…something's not right" and with that he ran and fallowed them.

When they reached the cave they saw Sonic coming out

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" Silver asked

"I'd like to ask you the same thing" he responded.

"I don't know really…time itself seemed to collapsed"

"Right…and guess who's back, he's green, ugly and has a new body"

"Um…"they all responded

Sonic sighed "VOID!"

"Oh…WAIT!" Silver jumped "what?!

"Yep that's right. And he somehow tricked Shadow…there going to try to bring back a few dead people with the life stones

"I thought they where only a myth" Silver said

"Well no, let's go!" he yelled and ran but then stopped.

"I got one Chaos emerald…all right everyone hangs on to me" they did so "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled and they zipped up.

Void took out a blue, a green, and an orange orb like stones "mind, soul, and time, come together to bring back the dead…"

"Will this work"

"Soon…soon it will work"

"Good…" he folded his arms and watch Knuckles trying to get up…soon it will be all worth it

"What's this?" Void said sounded surprise.

"What is it?" Shadow said

"…we need a life…for a life"

Shadow sighed, a life for a life…how dumb was he, and he thought he could get away with this for free.

"Well, we got many people in this world…who should we choose?" Void said

"…I don't think we should-"

"Look, just pick up someone in the world that dose not matter to anyone and then come back here…"

"I can't do it…" Shadow said.

Void looked up "look, if we do this, I'll tell you about me, and the truth of these stones."

"…right" and with that he was gone.

Right as Shadow left Sonic and the rest appeared. "There!" Sonic yelled and pointed to Void.

"Sonic…you came back faster then I thought…and knuckles is here to help me out" he waved his hand and Knuckles flew to Void and was limp less floating above Void.

"This is the person I will sacerfis…and the person I am bringing back, is one monster that you all will wish never to be…Iblis! With him, I'll bind with him, and I will finely become what I needed to be, what I was born to be! The ruler of everything"

"No, your thing in life was to fallow your master's orders…and it seemed that was done out!" Espio yelled

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" he yelled and threw his hand up and Espio was thrown down to the ground, as he hit it the ground cracked

"Espio!" Charmy yelled. Victor grabbed Charmy and backed off "Silver, Sonic" they nodded and went in front of Espio.

"I'm going to stop you from doing that!" Silver yelled.

"I am taking some one who is lost in time and bring him back…soon all things will bow to me" Void then laughed. Silver threw his hand over and a blue blast happen throwing Void into the ground, the ground broke and cracked and Silver let go of him and grabbed the rocks in the cracked and throw them at Void, Sonic then ran towards Void and went into a ball and homed in on Void and zoomed to him he then jumped back to see if he did anything. Void laughed as he got up and ran to Silver and grabbed his hand and there was a huge CRACK.

"GAH MY ARM!" silver yelled and fell to the ground. Void laughed and kicked Silver in the chest. Silver fell coughing. Void turned to Sonic.

"Now your turn"

Sonic stretched and then ran to Void. "This time" Sonic said "WE'LL END IT!" and with that he turned into a ball and zoomed right at Void. Void took his right hand out and stopped sonic. Sonic shot into the air. Void watched and then Sonic fell. And then went Sonic was right infrunt of Void he jumped and kicked Sonic. Sonic went skating through the ground.

Sonic was in so much pain, he could not move.

"As you can see…Sonic the hedgehog, I am the greatest being…and you, you are just a mortal, while I, I am a god!"

"A god of stupidly"

"Still a moron to the end!" he said and raised his hand and then Espio threw a ninja star at Void's hand, hit! Blood fell from his hands. "Damn" Void said and then in a flash Shadow was there, with Amy

"A-Amy" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" she turned her head "who are you, and why am I here! Tell me now or I'll-"

"You'll what? Try and bash us with your hammer. Silly girl, always thinking you can turn the tide with your hammer…and then trying to fall in love…love is a waste of time if you didn't already know! Now Shadow, why don't we get going with this?"

Shadow nodded and moved forward, but Amy didn't budged, Shadow sighed as he dragged Amy with ease. Sonic tried to get up, but he could not. Shadow threw Amy near the stones.

Silver laid there, hands broken "I'm not useless" he said and slowly got up, he moved his injured hand up and the 3 stones all flew to Silver, Silver grabbed all of them

"NO!" Void yelled, Shadow was already moving, he jumped to attack, and Silver closed his eye and disappeared. Shadow landed looking around "where did he go?!" Void yelled

"Calm down, I bet he used Chaos control…but didn't know these things were something much more then Chaos emeralds…"

"Ah…then he is stuck in a world between time and space, a world where I once came from."

Knuckles tried to get up and Shadow grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

Victor sighed "we found him, and now we now, he had betrayed all, and lets go and find a phone."

"We can't just leave him!" Charmy yelled "he has helped the world so many times!

"He's right" Espio said.

"Grr, we don't have time, or the man power, we're just a ninja, a big guy and a small annoying 6 year old"

"HEY!"

"Well it's true"

"So what, I'm out of here!" Charmy then zipped out of the woods

"WAIT!" Victor yelled and ran.

Void turned and saw them "well, hello 3 little idiots"

"Shut up!" Charmy said and flew up to sting Void. Void put his hand up and Punches Charmy. Charmy flops to the ground.

"Charmy!" Espio yelled and jumped out. Void swung a punch at him but Espio ducked down and then kicked Void. Void jumped back and then jumped behind Espio and tackled him to the ground. Void then grabbed Espio's head and slammed it to the ground.

"Oh its fun to play with you again, but I got more things to do" he said and then threw Espio up and then kicked him towards Shadow; Shadow then punched Espio to the ground.

"Shadow? Why are you doing this?" Amy said

"It's to help Maria"

"But…but she's dead, it was her time"

"NO IT WAS NOT!" he yelled. "they did it…its all clear to me now…I must do it, and then show the world that they can not stop death it self with me!"

"Shadow…"

"Now…let's get this done with" Void said.

"Right" Shadow took out his hand and a green emerald appeared out of no where

"How?" Void said.

"Something new" he said and with it void and he disappeared.

After a few moments Victor came out. Everyone but him where either injured or crying over what has happen. Then there was a sound Victor turned his head and saw Robotnik.

"What are you doing here?" Victor yelled.

"What damage cased all of you to be so…much…my my" he said

"Shut up!" Victor yelled.

Then there was another sound and gun fire hit an invincible shield on Robotnik ship…thingy

"Tails!" Robotnik yelled and turned.

"YOU'LL PAY!" ye screamed

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled

"THEN WHO DID!"

"It's Void!" Victor yelled

"What…no… NO!" he screamed and landed the plan and jumped out and ran to sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic are you ok?!

Sonic coughed and smiled "better then ever" he said and got up slowly. Then there was a huge CRACK and the wind began to howl. The sky darkens.

"Not again" Sonic said and soon a huge Tare appeared, a light shone in the blackness where that tare was, and an Island came down from it.

"Oh no!"

"POWER!" Void's voice came "IS MINE! AND THE TRADER WILL BE DISTORY!" there was then a blast and something fell down. "Is that…SHADOW!" Amy yelled. Sonic shook his head, ran and jumped and caught Shadow.

He put him down. "Shadow, Shadow buddy can you hear me?"

Shadow coughed and got up. "He was smarter then I thought." He said. "He knew what I was doing"

"What where you doing"

"I felt the power of someone I felt a while ago, a fallowed it to that cave. And then he told me about the life stones and how he was distorted during your battle with metal sonic in the Dark Tare. He never said he was void, I believed him at fist, but then it came to me…" he coughed and looked up "its time we end it once and for all"

"Right" Sonic smiled. Sonic looked over at Knuckles "hey knux! You ok"

Knuckles coughed and got up slowly "y-ya…" he said and walked slowly to them. Then something else fell from the sky…something purple, and full of flames!

"What the!" Sonic yelled he then saw it was someone he knew…Blaze! She then stopped right about a few feet from the ground the fire went off and she walked over to them "so, what did you do this time?"

"Why do they always think it's my flat?" Sonic said.

Blaze smiled "right" he then turned "so…he's back"

"Yep, you got the Sol emeralds"

"Ya?"

"Can I use them?"

"Sonic!" tails said "its form another world, we don't know how it might affect you!"

"I don't care, I like new danger!" he smiled.

Blaze shook her head "all right" she gave him the 7 Sol emeralds.

"Right lets do this!" the Sol emeralds went around him and then absorbed into his body. His body was then set to flames. His spikes went up and fire went around his body. Then his spikes went to fire and the rest of his body was ok, but his gloves where also on fire.

"All right! This feels great!" he said and he flew up.

"…this world is almost useless…I think ill make a new world, over top of it" Void laughed and then felt Sonic he turned and saw him. "Well, that's a new look, your on fire!" he yelled and threw out his hand and a huge amount of energy came out and grabbed sonic and slammed him into the ground. When Sonic hit the ground and shot out his hand and fire balls came out to attack Void. Void laughed dodging them all. He shook his head "useless" he said "to you" and then smiled and held out his hand. Sonic brought his head up and saw silver stand behind Void "SILVER!" Sonic yelled

"Don't yell, he's mine now, my servants to take over the world! Almost as Shadow was…pity, well next best thing" and then all Sol emeralds came out and Sonic went back to normal and they came around Void. The arm of his jacket went on fire as so did his spikes and his eyes. "Now…I am super blazing VOID!" he yelled and pushed his hand and Sonic was thrown out of the Island.

"Oh no!" Amy yelled and pointed at Sonic falling.

Shadow ran and then jumped and used his shoes to let him fly and grab Sonic. "Ow…oh hey there" Sonic said.

Shadow said nothing

As they reached the ground Sonic jumped off and Shadow sighed.

"All right, that didn't work, NEXT!" he said and looked up at the floating island.

"We don't have a next Sonic, he's just too strong"

"Ah come-on, no one is 'too strong'" sonic said and smiled

"…eh, I guess your right" Tails said.

"All right, we need to get the chaos emeralds!" Sonic said and looked at Shadow

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked

"Because we just saw you grab a chaos emerald from thin air!"

"That takes a lot of energy! I can not do it again"

"Right…hey what about the Master emerald?" Tail asked

"Void grabbed it when he was chaos controlled out of the cave" Sonic said "but it should be somewhere near, I'll go check" and with that he was gone.

They wait in silence and then Silver spoke up "so, do we have a plan?" he asked.

"Wait how you get here?!?" Sonic yelled.

"I got free of his grasp and use almost all my power to get down here."

Shadow looked up from the ground. "We will just go and do it like last time"

"But he has control of the island!"

Tails looked up "you're right, he could take some power of it, or use the power of something else, who knows what kind of power is up there"

Void smiled watching the humans down below running, some screaming, some even crying, but they all think Sonic will save them, "pathetic…" he said and walked over to the hyper emerald. "Has the combined power of 500 Master emeralds…with this, I could take control of all worlds" he smiled

"You will now" a voice said

Void looked around, and saw that old man…

"You…"

"Yes me"

"You always have to be where ever I go?"

The old Echidna Smiled "yes I do, once you learn the truth-"

"The truth!" Void yelled "is that Sonic must die, and the world of today finds out how much pain I have gone through!"

"People know of your pain, why do you need them to feel it? Is it because you still think of what Robotnik told you were true? That Sonic is related to…_him_, and that you are ment to rule the world?"

"Sonic is him! There boulth the same! Once Sonic falls, the rest will fall"

"I am sorry…but I must stop you" and with that he pointed his staff at Void a purple lighting came out. Void jumped up and flew past that and kicked the old man, he fell down and the staff fell. "I'll take that power" he smiled and open his hand and sparks came form the staff and hit his hand, soon the fire on his body dilled down, sparks bounced from spike to spike now.

"Thank you" he said and picked the old man up "but now you have nothing I need, or for him"

"…so it is true" he said

"As true as Time and Space old friend" and with that he threw the man off the Island.

Sonic saw something glowing green and he sped to it. It was the master emerald "all right!" he said and grabbed it…DANGIT it was heavy. He grabbed it and ran as fast he could and then dropped it infrunt of Knuckles

"Hey look what I found"

"The master emerald!" Knuckles said and ran to it and looked around it seeing if anything was gone. "all right" he said and back up "oh master emerald, help us in this time of need, give us your power to save the world, help, OH HELP US!" the Master emerald then shined so bright everyone had to squint there eyes.

"I…will…help" someone said and then Sonic, Shadow, and Silver where lifted from the ground.

"Hold…on" it said and the light disappeared…and with it, so did Sonic, Shadow, and Silver…

Tails blinked "where did they go?"

"The master emerald…but…"

"Welcome you 3 hedgehogs…keepers of piece, people who have used my powers many times…it is time to find out a new level of power, one that uses the Life Stones."

"The life stones?"

"Yesss, the life Stones, the Stones that try and keep balance to all life"

"We don't have time for that! We need to stop him now!" Silver yelled.

"Yes, you are right, Void is not the only person, and he is being made to do this, tricked by someone"

"By who? Robotnik?" Sonic said

"Some one even more darker then he…I fear it is the person that who started the imbalance in the Chaos Zone"

"The imbalance?" Shadow said "I thought that was dealt with…Nazo"

"…do we have to talk about him?" Sonic asked

"Who's Nazo?" Silver asked

"Evil energy from the Chaos emeralds, they could not take it and they had to let go of it and it formed Nazo…is that who you are talking about?"

"no…the person who made the first great imbalance…more darker then the A.R.K, or Black Doom, that war…5000 years ago."

"War?" Silver tilted his head and looked around, he just got his sight back and he figured out they where in complete darkness…they could see each other… but not the Master emerald.

"….what war?"

There was a sigh "this war, made a huge dark army rise up by a mad man gone from greed and wanting power."

Then there was a flash and they where floating above the shrine of the Chaos and master emerald…but the Chaos emeralds where bigger "Super emeralds!" Sonic and Shadow said.

"Yes…" the master emerald said sadly.

There was a man where a black robe. He laughed as he took out his hand and he said something and the 7 Chaos emeralds around the Master emerald shot out sparks and hit the Master emerald, the Master emerald then a spark hit the man, huge black bat like wings came out and then 2 huge curved horns appeared.

"Yes" said a dark voice "THE EMERALDS ARE MINE!" and he threw his hand up and lighting came out of it…

A flashed happen and a light blue hedgehog appeared

"He must stand and fight them, come on guys!" he yelled "this mans a push over, and we need freedom, freedom is what we always wanted, and what we need!"

Then another flash, fights the Hedgehog ran as fast as Sonic did!

"How?" Sonic said

"you don't know sonic?" the Master emerald said "that is your ancesister, the person who freed the world…but the man of darkness, keep using the me, almost making me turn into a Dark emerald…"

Then another flash, a small green hedgehog in chains "I am sorry to do this" a voice said, it was the voice of the man of Darkness. "But the gods demand this; you will be saving the world"

"I…I will?"

"Yes…you will the vassal of neutral…me, the god of darkness…now where is"

Then there was flash and then the hedgehog appeared "hiya"

"Finely, the show down of the Demi Wind god…and the god of darkness…and the vassal are all here, now we can decide who is the real strongest!"

"Ya lets" he smiled and the Dark god grabbed a sword and slammed it down and the hedgehog jumped to the side and a cut appeared in the ground. "Come-on, be faster"

"Fine" and then he ran fast and punched the hedgehog; he flew in the air and landed on the Master emerald. At this time it was a dark green. "Master emerald…save me" the dark god threw his sword up and laughed and tried to stab down but a flash of light happen and the hedgehog stopped the sword, he was glowing all 7 colors of the chaos emeralds colors "I think its time to end this"

"How?"

"master emeralds power are not just used for darkness…I'll use all the super emeralds power, when that happens, they will turn into a smaller state, hopefully that will help the darkness go down now DIE!" he zoomed up and keep punching the dark god, the green hedgehog hid some where.

There was another flash "this is after 3 hours of fighting"

They where boulth out of breath. "Out of tricks now"

"One more" he smiled and touched the master emerald.

"NO!" he yelled and grabbed a huge amount of negative energy and threw it at the hedgehog and he doge it, it went over the master emerald and hit the green hedgehog. He fell to the ground. "No! I need him!"

"to bad!" he said and touched the master emerald "save us from all that is evil, take away the darkness with your light SHOW US ALL THE POWER OF CHAOS!" and there was a flash…and all 3 of them where gone.

"Nazo sole started from that…once they where sucked into a special place in my realm I turned the Super emeralds into Chaos emerald, and made the Chaos take over watching me.

"Good of me…the bad of me…and the neutral"

"Void's Neutral...he seems more evil to me" Shadow said

"That blast…over time it got worst and stained his sole. Turning him into evil. And now I think the Dark god has gotten out and is making Void do all this"

"Hm...Allright lets do it lets stop Void…and destroy this God of darkness and then I can have a nap" Sonic smiled

"Is that all you can think of right now!" Silver yelled

"Um…yes?" Sonic said.

"Grr"

"This is not time for this!" the master emerald said.

"Sorry"

"Where did they go?" Amy said.

"I-I don't know" Knuckles said

Amy turned and grabbed Knuckles "you better get them back!" she yelled.

"Amy I tried like 10 times, it's like the Master emerald is not there

"What do you mean its not there ITS RIGHT THERE!"

"I mean it's sole; its essence is not there…"

"I don't understand you"

"That because you never understand anything"

"What?!" she grabbed her huge Piko Piko hammer

"Now Amy calm down" Charmy said, she turned "WHAT?!" she yelled

"Gah!" he zoomed behind Victor "nothing"

She turned back to Knuckles but he was not there. "Where did he go?"

"That idiot" Espio said and pointed showing Knuckles on top of the huge cliff and jumped off and put his hand out and he started to glide using his dreadlocks. Tails meeped and ran to the Tornado.

Knuckles watched the island as he got closer to it. "Almost there. Don't let me fall" he said the he started too desead. "Danget" then her herd something and saw the Tornado flying towards him, he grabbed hold of the wings and they flew to the island.

Void walked to the hyper emerald and touched it, he felt so much power…but where was…Ah.

"Hello Robotnik"

"Hello, old friend." Void turned and saw the man, his body the shape of an egg, his walrus mustache and goggles on top of his head was one way that people knew him.

"I heard your offer, I could not resets"

"I knew you could not…show me him"

"Right, metal knuckles! Come out!" metal Knuckles jumped down and walked to Void.

"Tis…not like metal Sonic…but he was someone you could not have on your side." He held out his hand and a purple orb went into Metal knuckles, he lit up and turned purple, the lines on his head turned green.

"We are ready…" Void looked to his right "Knuckles is coming" he looked over at Metal Knuckles "lets have you have your play" with that Void jumped onto the Hyper emerald. And Metal Knuckles ran.

Knuckles jumped off the Tornado and landed in the jungle on the island.

"Where are you" he whispered, and then he felt a huge power and turned and saw Metal Knuckles punch him in the face. He fell down wish a bloody nose. "Dang..." he jumped up and Punched Metal knuckles, he paused and then jumped and yelled. Metal Knuckles shook his head and a green orb appeared on his hand and he shot it at Knuckles, it hit him and he flew onto the road.

"You will never be the strongest" a voice came…his voice? He looked up and saw it came from metal Knuckles "you where not that strong to save the master emerald or to stop Void…or Eggman, all ways Sonic…Sonic Sonic Sonic, he is the strongest"

"Shut up" he got up. "you can't do that, not to me."

"Sonic can destroy you, he can TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"but…Sonic, he a idiot, risking his life blindly, but also making mistakes that cost the world so much trouble"

"you cant turn me agents him, not after all we have been through" he said and dashed into a ball, something he rarely did anymore and soared to Metal Knuckles he hit Metal knuckles, But Knuckles flew back and hit his head on a tree. He was then seeing colors and the world shaking.

"Being with sonic has made you weak" Metal Knuckles whisper.

"and you can…beat me…or my brother"

"what?"

Metal Knuckles laughed and was ready to throw a punch at him when a voice yelled "stop!" Metal Knuckles turned and saw Tails with gun he made, it was yellow and looked like a cannon, and it was strapped onto his hand. Knuckles knew what it do, shot out sparks.

"you think…you can destroy me?'

"destroy you…no, blow you up into little paces and become nothing? Yes"

"Smart a-" before he could say something Tails shot out and a yellow orb came and hit

Metal Knuckles, he was thrown onto the ground and groaned.

"Take that!" Tails yelled and keep shooting.

Metal Knuckles keep trying to get up but keep get shot at…

"that's…IT!" he yelled and zoomed to Tails and punched him, it's knuckle's stabbed Tails. He fell on the ground. For Knuckles, it felt like it took hours for him to fall. When fell Knuckles jumped up.

"I have had my fun…you can…oh what that word…morn, for your friend." And with that he was gone.

"Tails! Tail buddy wake up!" he shook tails and looked at the wound. He got up and got a few leaves and put them on. Tailed hissed in pain. He looked up, "I…I did good, right?" he asked.

"You did great" Knuckles said, trying to hold back the tears. Then he smelt fire he jumped up and put his fist up only to see Blaze. "Blaze how did you-"

"That's beyond the point" she said and walked up and took out a vile with green liquid and took off the leaves and pored it on the wounds they seemed to heal already, she then put it up for Tails to drink. "He needs a few hours to rest."

"but what about here, we can't fly the Tornado…"

"that's right"

"I'm…sorry" Tails said. "I should of shot, but I froze in fear"

"hey it's ok Tails." Knuckles smiled but then he felt the power of someone he remembers.

He turned and saw him…Void, sparks going from parts to parts of his body, his eyes bloodshot…

"he taken to much power for his body to handle"

"SILANCE!" he yelled "the ruler of the world talks! You bow to your ruler!"

"I bow to no one but the Master emerald" Knuckles yelled.

"Such devotion to an old rock"

"It's not an old rock!" Knuckles yelled "it's a person! A person just likes you and me"

"No…it's just a use for power…if I find the secret of getting its power, then I can rule the world! And more worlds."

"You're mad" Blaze said

"A mad person is a smart person my good little demon, isn't that what demons have…the power of fire"

"what?!" Blaze said and put up her hand.

"come on Blaze show me your true power"

"I'll show you much more then that!" Blaze said and a huge fire ball appeared.

"BLAZE DOESN'T!"

"SOL BLAST!" and the huge fire ball went to Void "COME!" he yelled and laughed like a mad man and it hit him. It engulfed him and he still laughed "the power of the Sol…the real Sol…Solaris!" he yelled and the he breath in the Flames. "yes" he opened his eyes and it looked like fire was in them.

"that name…" Blaze said.

"heh" he smiled "the Sol emeralds took Solaris's power…making a new dimension, that's how some of these things start, now, lets get started it" he jumped and flew to Knuckles and grabbed his hand and threw him right into the ground . The ground cracked and he was stuck in it. "Weak" he turned and saw Blaze and smiled. "What are you going to do?" he said "are you going to fight me…are you going to run"

"I would" she said "but I won't let a friend down"

"Just leave me" Tails said

"I wont" she said and snapped her finger and fire came and hit Void, it didn't burn him at all. He shook his head.

"Friends bring you down, like right now" he said and kick blaze and she was sent flying into the sky "they take you to do stuff that you wish you didn't" he punched her sending her down "distorting you…making you weak, like you and Knuckles" he then keep pouncing her and then kicked her right to the ground and sent a green blast at her.

It hit her and she ground in pain. "now I will leave you to your doom" he then flew away.

"they been gone along time" Espio said.

"which ones"

"boulth of them…this is bad…um…where did Charmy go."

Then they herd the buzz "guys…Void, hurt them all, they are…JUST FALLOW ME!" he said and flew to the island

"it's time for you to go" the Master emerald said,

"right lets stop him!" Sonic said.

"but we need something to stop him!" Silver said.

"you'll find it…you must find the hyper emerald, and get the Chaos emeralds to go to Super emeralds. With the hyper and Super emerald…you will be able to stop him.

"right…"Shadow said

"yep!"

"all right!" Sonic yelled

"then lets go!" then there was a flash, and they where next to the Master emerald…back on ground.

"Oh great, what did we miss?" Silver said.

"Looked like we missed something, come-on" Sonic said and ran to the island.

"Idiot" Shadow said and fallowed.

"Huh, h-hey wait for me!" Silver yelled and fallow them.

After Sonic ran for a few moments he saw something shiny, he stopped and saw it was one of them Gold rings, there where 5 in a row "guys, get these ,if we get a lot we might just be able to pull of a few tricks if we go Super or Hyper."

"Right" Silver said,

Shadow just nodded and grabbed some.

Blaze was in darkness…complete darkness, then she herd sound…and then was able to see. there was smoke everywhere, she tried to get up, but when she did pain stung her.

She coughed. "Tails! Tails!"

"I'm over here, I crawled and hid when he flew away…I feel better now" She herd movement and then saw Tails. He looked over the hole that she was in "um, is there anything I can do?" he asked

"n-no…I'll be- wait what's that?" Tails turned his head and then saw Espio, Charmy, and Victor.

"guy what are you doing here?" Tails said.

"Charmy said you guy where injured…what's that mark on your chest" Espio pointed at 2 slash marks on Tail's chest "metal Knuckles got a up-grade. Hey speaking of Knuckles…where did he go?"

"and Amy…we didn't see Amy after we left!" Victor said.

"Oh no" Blaze said and got up slowly.

"No Blaze you gata take your time!" Tails said

"I'll…I'm fine" She smiled and got up slowly, she finely got to her feet.

"Right" Tails said

Espio looked around scanning the area. "Something's not right"

Then there was movement and then a blast

"We're almost there!" Sonic yelled, Shadow flew with his air shoes and Silver using his psychic power to fly and used his power to help Sonic, then there was a huge lighting bolt came from the Tare in the sky. "We need to get moving" Shadow said

"Right" Silver said and zoomed on by, fallowed by Shadow.

"Pest, all of you is pest" the voice said, then a huge hand, a claw came out and destroyed the ground, they all jumped out of the way just in time as the ground gave away. "I…am almost real!" and there was laughter.

"master!" Void yelled and ran down and bowed

"Void, good to see you why have you not distorted these pest yet?"

"I-"

"do you not want your revenge?"

"yes me-"

"then destroy them, and then we will find a way to bring the Chaos emeralds to Super"

"Yes master" Void bowed and turned. "its time for you all to die" he zoomed to Knuckles and grabbed his hand and twisted them until he herd a SNAP Knuckles yelled in pain and Void kicked him and punched him

"I'll be back with you" he said and zoomed to Tails, who was still a little injured "oh no…SONIC!" he yelled, he knew it was useless, that Sonic would not come…but he knew Sonic would help him…"time for the smart one…to find his place!" Void yelled and a green orb appeared in his hand "NOW!" he yelled and threw it at Tails. Tails closed his eyes…and felt nothing, he open his eyes and saw Shadow holding the green orb in his hand

"you know, it's not nice to pick on people that young" he said and closed his hand and the orb diapered.

"grr, Shadow! My betrayer!"

"You where going to betray me first! Now give me the Life stones!" he yelled

"Hmm and why do you want them for?"

"grr, you get them out of the hands of you!"

"no its not" Void said shaking his head

"Maria" is all he said "come on, what's wrong with a little love now and then" Void smiled "you know, WE all know that what you really want, and you can have it" Void turned and Amy came floating from nowhere.

"a life…For a life"

Shadow watched not knowing what to do. He then looked to the ground the looked up and pointed one of his hands out

"I'm not going to be tricked by some IDIOT like you who doesn't know peace or friends if they bit you!"

Void's right eye twitched. "You…you…YOU BASTERED! I had friends many years ago, but-"

"but Sonic's assister trapped you, the Dark god, who was trying to destroy the world, and you in the Master emerald"

"How….no maters, you will all die" he smiled and his fur turned yellow, blue sparks appeared and fire went around his body.

"time to meat my new form, SOL void!" he smiled and put his hand out as a fire ball with sparks on it appeared and he threw it at Shadow. It Hit shadow and he was thrown into the sky.

"weak" is all he said and turned to see Espio jumping to attack, Void grabbed his fist and slammed Espio to the ground he then started to kick him rapidly. Shadow ran and jumped and threw his hand over "Chaos…Spear!" he yelled and purple lighting bolt came from his hand and hits Void, crashing him to the ground. "damn you!" he jumped up and got ready to fight.

"all right Silver here we are, the shrine!" he said n and there they where, a gold shrine where the chaos emeralds sat in a pile and the master and hyper emerald seat next to each other

"right, now we got to unlock the power of the super emerald!" Silver said and went to the Chaos emeralds "now how to we make them go super"

"they only went super when they need it, when a welder of it needs it…" he said remember the one time he met Knuckles, Knuckles was tricked by Robotnik and then after that Robotnik grabbed the Master emerald and the chaos emeralds went super, making Sonic turn into Hyper sonic. With the Super emerald, the master emerald, AND the hyper emerald…who knows what they would become.

"riighhtt…." Silver said and sighed "what can we do!" he yelled running up to Sonic.

"Hold on hold on…we'll find a way."

"you think the decoy will work?"

"ya"

"I don't know so" a voice came, Knuckles voice. They turned and saw the new Metal Knuckles. "you ready?" Sonic said

"always"

The Chaos emeralds floated up and went around Sonic and Silver they then let up yellow. There spikes floated up. "all right lets get started!" Sonic said and flew to Metal Knuckles and punched him. Metal Knuckles jumped and Kicked Sonic in the head Sonic's head Smashed into the ground. "Worth-less" Metal Knuckles said, Silver floated over and put his hand out, a huge blue ball of energy appeared

"get ready!" he yelled and threw it at Metal Knuckles as it hit him, he was started to get pulled apart.

"you'll have to try harder then that, hedgehog!" and his hand crossed and then he uncrossed them and energy ball disappeared.

"what?!"

"heh, my turn" Metal Knuckles zoomed up, head bunt Silver in the stomach and then flipped and kicked him in the head and then Punched him, he stabbed him with his Spikes on his hand blood fell from Silver to the ground. Metal Knuckles released the Spikes and the Kicked him down.

"Even Super you guys can't beat me, how did you beat all them enemy"

"by working together…." Sonic said and slowly got up and floated into the sky.

"y-ya" Silver said as the wound healed. A huge blue orb went around Sonic.

"get ready!" Sonic yelled.

"I was born ready!" Metal knuckles yelled.

"GOOD!" then he grew brighter.

"Cant…hold on" Silver said

"Almost there Silver!" Sonic said as he grew brighter…"NOW!" he yelled and the blue aura around Sonic went away and he disappeared, metal knuckled then blue up. Sonic then appeared a few yards away from Metal knuckles. "Well that was easy" Sonic smiled and turn to his normal color.

"huh, why aren't you using the Chaos emerald's power?" Silver asked

"because there no need to use them anymore"

"hmm…I guess your right" Silver said and landed by the now scraped pile of robot junk. Silver turn back to his color.

Shadow jumped and spins kicked Void, Void ducked down and grabbed Shadow leg and threw him to the ground then letting his leg go he started punching Shadow. Shadow muttered something and was gone.

"where are you shadow! You can't hide from me!" Void smiled.

Then purple lighting came from every directshon Void smiled and jumped up, but they fallowed him. Blaze, Tails, Victor and the rest backed up as this happen. Espio took out a wire and threw it, it rapped around Void's leg and he fell to the ground and all the Chaos spears hit him. "yes!" Espio said and got up. The smoke was bad, they smelt something.

"ah man I hope that's not…" Victor didn't say anymore…because standing right there, burnt…shrugged low…was Void

"can't you see…I…AM…A…GOD!"

"JUST DIE!" Shadow yelled and ran up to punch Void but Void disappeared and reappeared behind shadow and kicked him into the air. Void then shot up and kicked him in the stomach. Shadow then fell to the ground. Void laughed. "how is that…master?"

"good" a voice came.

Shadow moved his right hand slowly up. And then he felt foot steps coming from behind him. It was Sonic and Silver.

"VOID!" Silver yelled. "YOUR TIME IS UP!"

"IS IT NOW?" Void yelled back and laughed. "NO, I am sorry dear friend but" then the voice sounded closer "it your time that is up" Silver turned and saw Void right behind him.

"that's it!" Shadow yelled and reached his left hand to his right hand bracelet.

"shadow…cool down man" Sonic said and smiled.

"this world is mine, just get used to it!" Void said. "it took all 3 of you, and your highest level of power to destroy me"

"there this one more level to this game" Sonic smiled.

"oh and what's that?"

"we'll find out when we get there"

Void laughed "you don't know, but…you know…how funny, once I find out how to use the Hyper emerald, I'll make sure to show you that level"

"you sure we can't take that job?"

"you don't have the guts to take on me…again, when my power is still at it highest!"

"we'll take that chance" Sonic smiled "NOW!" Shadow bracelet fell off and a red aura went around his body. And a blue one around silver when he took his off. Sonic smiled

"You ready for the main event?" he said

"Born ready" Void said.

"Good" Silver said

"Because you're going to need all your power" Shadow said.

"The little boy still thinks him the ultimate life form?"

"Yes!" Shadow said and put his hand out, as did silver. Sonic was lifted off the ground.

"Ready! STEADY GO!" Sonic yelled and he went into ball and the red/blue aura went around him. "NOW!" and they let go and they hit Void and behind sonic Shadow and Silver started to use chaos spear and energy push. Sonic hit Void and he was pushed into the ground and a then an explosion happen

"SONIC!" Tail and Amy yelled.

A cloud of smoke came. And then there was a shadow in the smoke.

"Sonic?" Amy said

The being then zoomed out of the smoke….it was…

"NO!" Tails yelled. Void stood there, smiling like a mad man. "I AM the ultimate life form!" Void laughed. Silver and shadow stared at him "where's Sonic!" Silver yelled.

"Oh he's there" Void pointed to the hole that was there, Sonic laid there, badly hurt.

"I warned you all didn't me?"

"Shut up!" Shadow said. He felt the power of the chaos emeralds near by, he smiled and closed his eyes, with his bracelet off AND the power of the chaos emeralds, no one could stop him. He yelled as sparks flew every where. Tails and the rest backed up as the bright yellow hedgehog with red lining appeared…super shadow.

"All right go Shadow!" Silver yelled.

Shadow smiled and pointed at Void "you think you're so ultimate, let's see if you can handle me, Shadow the hedgehog!"

Shadow flew right into Void face to punch him but Void jumped on his head and jumped behind him. "

Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled as he turned. It hit Void and sent him to the ground.

"so these are the rings true power?" Void smiled

I think I'd like having some" Void stuck out his hand "rings from this island hear my call! I need your power, TO TAKE ALL!" and then gold rings from all over the island came and went to void.

"That's got to be at lest…400 rings!" Tails yelled

Shadow shook his head "even with THAT much he is still no mach for me!" Shadow held his hand out "chaos spear!" and a beam came out and was hit Void…it hit void!

"I knew I was too strong for you" Shadow said.

"so…you…think" Void smiled as the beam stopped…it didn't hurt him at all. "I have the life stones in my possession, with them…I'll never die!"

"YOU BASTERED!" shadow yelled and sent 1000's of chaos spears at Void.

Void laughed as they all hit him…and did nothing "there no way to kill me now" Void laughed. Blaze shot out a huge fire ball as tails used a gun to blast a yellow spark orb they hit him at the same time. Espio took out a ninja star, jumped, and shot it at Void. Void just keep laughing "fools" he said.

Shadow growled and a chaos emerald appeared in his hand and he took out a hand gun.

"oh, and now you're going to try and shoot me?"

"yes"

"it won't work"

"CHAOS BLAST!" he put the gun and the chaos emerald close together and he shot the gun, a purple blast happened and hit Void, he flew into the air. "humph, I knew you could be killed"

"I'm sick of this!" Void yelled and appeared where Blaze and the rest where. The chaos emeralds went around Void and they turned black "time to destroy you all!"

"SONIC!" Tails and Amy yelled.

"he's dead, and you will join him"

Void held out his hand as a black orb papered "NOW!" he said and released it…but it didn't blow up. "what?"

"you bastered" a dark voice said. Void turned and there was Sonic…with no iris or pupil, and he had black fur. "ah Sonic, did my little shock wake you up…I'm so sorry, let me put you back where you should be!" he zoomed up to punch Sonic, but Sonic jumped and kicked Void's head into the ground and pounded on his face Sonic did a flip of Void and sent a blast of dark energy at Void. "you…will die" Sonic yelled.

"only when I choose" he said and he pulled his face out, blood was everywhere…and then it was healed. "Why don't you just give up so I can do my job and get my life back!"

"grr!" he ran to Void and was about to punch him and Void took out a red oval shaped rock and it started to shine and Void Punched Sonic, Sonic then flew 50 feet in the air.

"good bye…Sonic the hedgehog" he then turned to Shadow, who…for the first time, didn't know what to do. Silver flew to Void yelling. Void smiled and moved to the left and put his hand up and his face and his hand hit echother, blood went everywhere

"weak" Void said as Silver fell to the ground. "not so much" Sonic said and smiled

"where did you come from!?"

"I all most fell from the side but a old man helped me to regain my old self, now im not all evil, isn't that cool?!"

"just great…" Void said "but I am sorry to say that that old man can help you now, with these 6 Life stones I will destroy this island and become ruler of all…where are they! They where right here!" Void looked around the place "I had one in my han-" he looked over and saw it was gone. "HOW!?"

"oh are you looking for these?" Sonic held out his hand and there they where. Purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red

"HOW DID YOU GET THEM"

"the old guy gave it to me, he was vary nice"

"NO!"

"now to see what we can really use with this" they floated around Sonic and then they went into him, his spikes shone different colors, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red.

"NO!"

"oh yes!" Sonic said and smiled. "let's end this!"

"you still can't beat me not without the super emeralds!"

"your right…KNUCKLES!" Knuckles ran out with them and threw them at sonic. His body absorbed them and he glowed the 7 colors. "oh and the master and hyper emerald. Some where in the island something started to glowed. "NOW! FEEL THE POWER!" the ground started to shake.

"silver shadow, get over here" they flew over to him "ya"

"shadow remember Nazo?"

"yes"

"we have to do it"

"all 3 of us?"

"yep"

"STOP TALKING!" Void said "my master give me your power, please GIVE ME POWER!"

"yes" a dark voice happen and purple lighting hit Void "YES I FEEL IT!" his body went purple and his spikes where now real spikes, he had 2 huge bat like wings and claws.

"the power…it's so strong" Knuckles said "maybe they don't have a chance

"you saw the power of one strong being…" a dark voice coming from Void said. "but how about the master of darkness inside the being of neural" and then he laughed

"what!" Sonic said "all right we have to do this!"

"right"

"fine"

"ALLRIGHT!" Sonic yelled

"CHAOS….CONTROL!" sonic, shadow, and silver yelled. And then there was a huge light.

And then there it was…it had 5 spikes infrunt of its head. 5 spikes in the back of his head, with red lining. His body was shining the 7 colors of the Super emeralds. he smiled

"who are you!" Void yelled.

"I am Shoilver!" the person said.

"Combing each other using chaos control…how nice, it's like you help me kill you all faster. MASTER!"

"yes it is time"

The wings beated and the shot up and a black orb appeared "watch as DARK void comes to destroy you all!

"Dark void eh? Well that's a nice name. vary nice" Shoilver stuck out his hand and blast chaos spears came and hit Dark Void "gah…THAT HURT!" he screams

"And its about to get worse" Shoilver zoomed to Dark Void and punched him. Dark Void got hit and fell to the ground "master…can we beat them?"

"with another one…lost in Chaos Zone…we might" Dark Void smiled and he shot up his hand and a flash happen and then a bright hedgehog appeared.

"is that-?!"sonic voice came

"NAZO!" Shadow yelled.

Tails and Knuckles winch at the name "no…not nazo" Knuckles said

"Nazo?" Blaze asked.

"he was all the power he wants, and he will destroy anything to do it. He absorbed all the chaos, AND super emeralds once…it took all of the power of Shadic…that's sonic and shadow put together- to destroy him, and that was with Tails and mine help"

"I see…"

"NAZO!" Dark void called out. Nazo turn his head "have you brought me here!"

"yes, you may have your revenge now, there in that body lays Shadow and Sonic"

"WHAT!"

"form with us, and become the strongest being ever"

"I'll do it" he floated up to them and they body formed in one. There was now large

qwiles on Dark Voids back.

"Call us Dark Voizzo!" he called out

"Nah, I'll just call you…Bob" Sonic voice came and laughed

"You'll pay for that remark!" they flew up to Shoilver and started to pound on him and then sent a huge dark beam into him. Then they grabbed Shoilver and head bunt him and then let him fall. "Now you see" he said "CHAOS SPEAR!" a huge beam went right through Shoilver body.

"You don't have that many rings"

"not now…but soon" Shoilver smiled and got up disappeared and reappeared behind Dark Voizzo and kicked him in the back and then grabbed his head slammed it to the ground then went infrunt of them and punched then in the face and then put his hand right up to his face and blasted him with a Chaos spear. "How's that!" he yelled.

"Feels…FINE!" he yelled and stabbed his hand where Shoilver wound was.

Robotnik flew over to see the fight "oh this is good" he said and press a button and popcorn came out he started to eat this watching 'soon…vary soon now' he thought.

Blaze looked around and saw something "the sol emeralds!" she pointed and ran and grabbed them. She closed her eye and her cuffs went on fire. And fire went around her body she smiled "I'm ready!" she yelled and flew up to Shoilver. Knuckles nodded to Tails. Knuckles fur turned pink and he flew up to them and tails body went yellow and 3 birds flew around him.

"I'm ready!" he said and flew over to them

"All ready?!" Shoilver yelled.

"Ya!" they answered.

"Right all together!" Shoilver raised his hand up and a huge yellow orb, about the size of the island appeared. Rings from around the world started to join up to help with this. "All right!" Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles held there hands up. "CHOSOL" they yelled

"What is this?" Nazo voice came.

"We must come off each other" Void said

"I agree" the dark master said and so they did, a shadow went into the sky and void and Nazo where next to ecother. "DEATH" they yelled and a huge black orb appeared. The rings now fell the ground.

"BOMB!" all of them yelled and the huge orbs went together and blew up and made the Tare bigger. A huge tornado appeared "HOLD…O-GAH!" Shoilver yelled and Shadow, silver and Sonic appeared in hyper form. "We could not hold on. We used all the rings on that."

"Sonic we are making a hole in time and space; we need to close it up"

"It's to late Tails!" and a dark hand griped onto them all and flung them into the darkness.

TO BE CONTUNED!


End file.
